Legacy of Spyro: Slayers
by Zhaitan
Summary: It's been four years since Malefor's defeat. The world has only gotten worse with many dragons disappearing and many settlements have been attacked, and with Spyro gone can Cynder stop the oncoming crisis? Rated M for blood and gore, strong language, and sensual scenes.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, it's me again… I know some of you were upset when I deleted my previous Spyro fanfic and I wanted to tell you all that it was because I lost inspiration and I wanted to create my own story. I'm still working on my other story but I decided to come back to fanfiction and restart my fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Well without further adieu may present to you Legacy of Spyro: Slayers…_

**Prologue**

War… that's all the world knew for hundreds of years. A war that was started by a once worshiped hero, Malefor. In the beginning he sought to protect all that he loved, but in the end he became hungry for power. Everyone who loved him and cared for him were betrayed and killed. After decades of battling the fallen hero Malefor's power grew so strong the physical world could no longer hold onto his soul. He was sucked into a prison known as Convexity and created the Well of Souls where he once stood.

For hundreds of years the world remained in peace now that they thought Malefor was finally defeated. But the happiness was never meant to last. Malefor had allies who wanted his power for themselves, the Apes. The Apes knew that another purple dragon would be born on the Day of the Dragon and that it would try to kill their master, because others have tried. However they also knew that only a dragon born on the Day of the Dragon could save their long lost master.

On the Day of the Dragon the Apes raided many homes, villages, temples, even cities, until they found one purple egg in the Temple of the Dragon Guardians. However the Dragon Guardians risked their lives to protect all the eggs they could, but they only succeeded in saving one. The purple dragon escaped and lived with another family. The Apes failed in killing the purple dragon before he hatched but they succeeded in stealing an egg to become Malefors new puppet.

For thirteen years war raged on once again, but this time Malefor had the upper hand. He had an entire army and two very strong warriors who have won many victories and lead with no remorse, Cynder and Gaul. Cynder was corrupted by Malefor's dark powers and tempted into the same greed he fell to. During her corruption Gaul used all of his magic to grow her at an impossible and painful rate. Cynder was toyed and tortured with to become the most deadly killer known in the world. And for thirteen years she fought and caught every Guardian so she may drain their power, well almost all of them. Ignitus, the Guardian of Fire, escaped the Dark Master's armies from capture.

During those thirteen years the purple dragon lived on away from any war. He lived peacefully with a family of dragonflies, who named him Spyro. Until one day his foster brother, Sparx, was kidnapped and Spyro found out about his origins. The young dragon then went on a journey to find where he came from, and was quickly joined by his foster brother. On the road Spyro and Sparx met Ignitus who told them about the war and led them to the Temple of the Dragon Guardians. Ignitus also told them that the other Guardians were kidnapped by a very vicious and powerful dragon, Cynder. But what he told them next surprised them even more. Ignitus told Spyro that he is one of few "Dragons of Destiny," a dragon whose power could only be matched by one of his kind, a purple dragon.

Spyro decided to help Ignitus in saving the other Guardians so he could learn more about his power and as he did more and more abilities were available to him. By the time he saved the last Guardian he had unlocked all of his elemental powers but now it was up to the Guardians to teach him how to master them. However, during the rescue mission Cynder captured Ignitus and was ready to drain him of his power. Spyro's time was limited. He had to save Ignitus quickly, but he didn't have nearly enough strength to take on the Queen of Terror, and yet he still chose to face her. Surprisingly Spyro was able to defend himself against Cynder and eventually the battle continued in Convexity itself. Spyro, however, gained the upper hand by releasing the darkness within him and stopped Cynder from freeing Malefor. But in doing so he freed her from the Dark Master himself and drained the dark energies that once controlled her.

Convexity then began to collapse and Spyro had to escape or be trapped with Malefor forever. However, Cynder no longer had the strength to escape herself so Spyro made a risky decision by saving her from sucked into Malefor's prison. Spyro brought Cynder to the Temple where instead of being attacked she was welcomed as an honored guest and apologized to by the Guardians.

As time went on Spyro and the Guardians gave Cynder nothing but kindness and respect. For the Guardians they thought it of a way to apologizing for their failure of protecting her the night of the raid. However, Spyro did it for another reason, he began to develop feeling for the young dragoness and continued to show it, even with Sparx warning him to stay away. All of these actions were new to Cynder and she had no idea why they were doing all this for her. She felt like she didn't deserve the Guardians kindness or Spyro's love because of everything she did. When she could no longer stand her emotions she ran.

Spyro chased after her but was forced to leave her be and complete another task. In the battle with Cynder, Spyro had lost all of his power and now he had to get it back with the help of an ancient dragon known as the Chronicler. When Spyro finally gain his power back he was kidnapped by pirates who forced him into their arena. Their he met up with Cynder again and the duo were about to break free but their plans failed when Gaul's army attacked the pirate's ship and took Cynder. Spyro eventually escaped the burning ship and flew to the White Isle, home of the Chronicler, where he was told the story of Malefor. Spyro then was shown Cynder's future and couldn't help himself but to want to help her. He flew all the way to the Well of Souls where he was challenged by Gaul to a fight to the death. Spyro fought Gaul vigorously but was overcome by the Ape King. Spyro was then pushed into a beam created by the moon that the Apes were using to bring the Dark Master back from Convexity. The power form the moon awoke the darkness inside Spyro once more but tenfold the power when Spyro fought Cynder and with this power he easily killed Gaul.

Cynder knocked Spyro out of the trance and tried to get him out of the mountain, for the power of the Well proved to be too much for it. Spyro didn't wake up in time and was forced to create a crystal to protect Sparx, Cynder, and himself, but unfortunately it froze them in time.

Three years later the trio was found by the Golems of the Deep, Malefor's personal army after the Ape's betrayal, and later freed from the crystal so they could be sacrifice to an Earth Golem. Before the monstrous creature could kill Spyro and Cynder, Hunter shot the Golem in the eye stalling it long enough for them all to escape. After a long journey the group finally made it to the great dragon city, Warfang. The city was under attack by Malefor's growing forces and was on the brink of falling. But when Spyro and Cynder arrived the attackers were driven back after a long and gruesome fight, which ended with the Earth Golem falling to his death.

After his defeat at Warfang Malefor began his true plan. He awoke the Destroyer, a creature whose only purpose in life was to bring upon a new world by issuing its destruction. The Guardians quickly launched an assault on the beast to stall it while Spyro and Cynder fought it from the inside out. However, when the Destroyer was supposedly killed, it woke up from its coma and tried to complete its mission once again. When Ignitus saw that stopping the creature he had to quickly come up with a plan. In a desperate attempt to stop the oncoming destruction the Guardian of Fire ordered everyone to hide under Warfang, everyone except Spyro and Cynder. The three dragons flew to Malefor's lair but soon realized a circle of fire created by the Destroyer protected it from all invaders.

The Guardian of Fire used some of his own power to lead the two young dragons through the fiery gate. However, halfway through the Circle of Fire Ignitus began to swiftly loose all of his strength. Spyro and Cynder were pushed through while Ignitus took the full blast of the firestorm. Spyro grieved at the loss of the dragon he considered a father and nearly killed himself and Cynder by losing his mind to the darkness once again. Cynder begged him to come back to her and when he finally did she comforted him so he could go on.

After a yet another long journey to Malefor's lair they had to confront the Dark Master himself, who apparently was waiting for them the entire time. Malefor wanted them to reach him so he could gain his pet back and torture and twist Spyro's mind. Unfortunately Cynder helped her old master in doing this, she turned on Spyro and attacked him with no restraint or memories of the purple dragon. Malefor just laughed as Spyro was attacked by the only dragoness he ever cared for, for the Dark Master this was to prove to Spyro that love did not exist, and yet Spyro didn't fight back. And when the angered dragoness yelled at him asking why he wouldn't he only replied saying, "Because you've left me nothing to fight for." This triggered Cynder's emotions for him and she was awoken back into reality.

Malefor became angered quickly learning that he made a simple flaw in his plan and lashed out at the two dragons. He flew to the sky above the once proud Dragon Temple and viciously fought them. As the fight continued the Destroyer finished its task and the world began to tear itself apart. Distracted the dragons didn't notice the Dark Master pushing them onto the falling temple. They were now being dragged to the center of the world and were being chased at the same time. The two dragons were never ready for how powerful Malefor was and badly injured several times. But in the final moments of the fight Spyro and Cynder drew every ounce of their strength and unleashed all of their fury at the Dark Master. Unfortunately the dragon just shook off every hit from them. But when they finally reached the core of the planet, which was now a giant crystal, the Dragon Guardians who taught Malefor pulled him into the core and imprisoned him.

As the world tore itself apart Spyro realized that if he risked what was left of his energy he would be able to repair the world before it was too late. He pleaded for Cynder to escape but she denied his request and stayed with him to the end. In what they thought would be their last moments in the world she drew up every ounce of her courage and admitted what she truly felt. In the end she looked at Spyro whispered, "I love you."

On the White Isle the chronicler was watching the events taking placed and after opened the Book of Death to see if Spyro or Cynder's names were in it. He was surprised to find that they weren't and wanted to continue to search for them but he knew that it would soon be his turn to travel to the other side. He invited Ignitus into his home and told him that Spyro was not in the Book of Death and then moments before leaving the world he gave the former Guardian of Fire his power and responsibility as Chronicler. As the Chronicler, Ignitus searched for the purple dragon and soon found him and Cynder flying in Avalar, flying not separate as before, but flying together as one.

Before getting to the city the two dragons stopped to rest and were able to show their affections for each other, they made love for the first time. When they finally arrived at the city Spyro was welcomed back as a hero, but Cynder was ridiculed and called a traitor. Many girls tried there hardest to steal Spyro's heart away but were sent running by Cynder's infamous reputation. The only people who would ever even talk to them was a couple a few years younger then themselves, Ember and Flame. They quickly became the greatest friends and made Spyro and Cynder's lives much easier. Soon the ridicule started to cease.

But just like always the happiness never survived. When Spyro and Cynder were finally seen to as heroes a disaster happened that nobody saw coming. While training young dragons in Avalar Spyro lost track of one of his students when he tried to teach them an advanced move. He searched every corner of the valley he could but when he reached the north side he disappeared. That was more than four years ago, for four years Cynder was left grieving for the loss of her hero and lover. She never forgot him and was never happy those four years. And now all that is left for Cynder to live for is her friends, her children, and Spyro's Legacy…


	2. I

**I**

_It's been four years… four years since I've seen my Hero. Four years to the day. I have never been so lost in my life. Even when I was under Malefor's control I knew what was going to happen to me, but with Spyro being gone for so long I don't even know if I'll make it to see him again. But I need to stay around for the kids, they already lost one parent, they don't need another to disappear. My friends Flame and Ember have made it easier to go through life and so has not having the entire city on my back anymore. The Guardians have sent me on a couple of missions when they thought they spotted Spyro but I couldn't take the heartbreak after every single failure. Ugh… I need to move on. _

_Something suspicious has been going on for a very long time. Ever since Spyro and Ignitus' son, Rook, disappeared dragon villages near Northern Avalar have been completely vanishing without a trace. The Guardians have been very careful not to release this information to the public, but being in command of their personal guard I know what's going on, I know what their hiding. Almost every scout we sent to explore Northern Avalar has never come back except for one. When she returned she was blinded by fear and had multiple fatal injuries on her body. She died the next day after muttering one word, "Monsters." The Guardians have stopped sending scouts in light of what occurred and have ceased their worries. But I can't help but think that that's what happened to my Hero all those years ago. But I can't go myself or I'll risk my children becoming orphans. _

_Titan finally stopped bothering me after what I did to him yesterday. Oh just thinking about that event just makes me almost crack up laughing. Well since I didn't write in my journal yesterday I might as well say what happened. Titan has been bothering me for about two years now. He's an Earth dragon who I defeated while being the Queen of Terror and when I turned he believed that I owed him for every scar on his disfigured body. Yesterday he had the balls to try and mount me in front of my kids. I acted as if I was going to let him, but when he lowered his guard I pushed him into the side of a building and made the gargoyle on the roof fall on top of his head. My children thought it was the most hilarious thing they've ever seen and I told them, "That's what you do to someone who never gets the hint." Titan just stomped off. _

_It's funny things like that that keep me going. My life is incredible right now. I have everything anyone could ever want. A family, a home, friends who care enough to consider me as family, a reason to live, and even though he's not here with me anymore I know that I have a lover somewhere. God… I need to remind myself to not cry sometimes. If it wasn't for Spyro I would still be under the Dark Master's control, or dead, or worse like being trapped in Convexity. I owe him everything and I have given him all that I am, but now more than ever in these four very long years I want him back. I at least want to know what happened to him, if he's dead or if he's being tortured, I just need to know. But I also understand that I may never get that answer. Somewhere in my heart I know he's alive though, even with everyone telling me he's dead._

_Well I think I need to end this entry before I start balling my eyes out again. My kids are going to sleep and I always have dreams of my Hero when I sleep so following their lead is sounding very nice right about now. Good night my Hero, I hope that you have sweet dreams wherever you may be._

_Cynder, Spyro's Angel_

Cynder put her pen back into its casing and blew on the journal to dry the ink. After she knew the ink had dried she slowly closed her journal so that it wouldn't slam closed and make a sound that could wake her kids. Cynder then grabbed the book and walked to her bookshelf. When she found the journal's spot she slid it in between Spyro's journal and a journal that belonged to the children. She turned towards the stairs and saw an adolescent golden dragoness walking down the steps.

"Are they all tucked in, Carla?" Cynder spoke to the dragoness. Cynder was now a fully-grown dragon and looked exactly like how she looked when Malefor corrupted her, but her voice was calm and soothing now instead of sinister and snake-like.

The gold dragoness looked up at Cynder and spoke, "Yes Mistress Cynder. But Leo was picking on Iris again ma'am."

_Ugh, what is wrong with that child? _Cynder said to herself. "Thank you Carla. You may sleep as well if you would like."

"Thank you Mistress, but I'm not finished with my other duties."

"We all need our sleep young one."

Carla yawned and nodded her head. She turned around and walked up the stairs and soon disappeared from sight. _I hope my daughters turn out to be like her, _Cynder thought. She turned her head back to the bookshelf and looked at Spyro's journal. Always before she wanted so much just to open the book and read it but Cynder never had the courage to do so. She reached for the damaged book but froze when she touched it. A vision showed up in her mind that showed Spyro roaring in pain. She quickly flinched form the book and refused to reach for it again.

She never knew why these visions kept popping up every time she went for his journal. They would always knock any courage out of her and sometimes even make the dragoness break down into tears and screaming, however they would also give her the impression that her Hero was still alive and in pain.

Cynder quickly twisted her head to the window and saw the sun starting to set. The great black dragoness smiled and ran to the door of her house as quickly as she could. She then threw the door open and slithered her way to the top of the house. She climbed to the corner of the roof and sat down while staring directly at the sunset. Cynder closed her eyes and began to slowly extend her wings, breathing slower than normal and decreasing her heart rate in the process. She was now lost in her thoughts while the heat of the sun was relaxing every cell in her body. Cynder always loved basking in the sunset because it gave her time to cool off and forget about the world. There was only one other moment that ever relaxes her more than this, curling up with Spyro. This also gave her a chance to look back at her memories and remember every detail about them almost reliving them. But unfortunately the moment always only lasts for a few minutes and the sun finally set. The cool breeze of the night rushed in now that the sun had disappeared. Cynder opened her eyes and hoped that the sun had stayed up just a little longer. But wishing was getting her nowhere, the sun already disappeared to the other side of the world.

Cynder curled her wings to her sides and looked to the valley behind her, Avalar. It scared her to know that somewhere in there lied a great evil capable of killing fully grown dragons. But she wondered, what could possibly be that strong? Apes took down dragons because of there numbers, very few golems were strong enough to kill a dragon alone. The only other thing that Cynder could think of that could be strong enough to pull a feat like that is another dragon. Cynder shook the worries from her head. _If whatever is out there truly is that powerful they would've taken Warfang by now, _she said to herself.

The former Queen of Terror opened up her wings and threw herself off the roof. She slowly glided back down to the ground and landed softly. She glanced back back at the ledge she was previously at then continued back into her house. The night just started and usually Cynder would be tired but even after saying so in her journal she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. The dragoness swallowed her fear and went for Spyro's journal. When she reached up to grab it the vision showed up again but only briefly. Cynder flinched slightly but then put on a determined face and lunged her claw to the book.

Success! She finally conquered her fear and finally touched the journal for the first time in over four years. She flipped it open to the first page and read the introduction that both him and Cynder put into their own journals. She wasn't interested so Cynder flipped to the next page. It read:

_Well this is the first true entry in my journal. And to be honest I'm kinda annoyed that Cynder wants us both to do this. Oh well it's not that bad… it's really a small thing to do for her, especially after what happened to her today… I swear why can't other people see what I see in her. Instead of taking the time to get to know her they all use her past against her. Come on people! Even after everything she's done for me and the world, they still look down on her. _

_I tried to fix it but the only thing I did was get a certain dragoness even more obsessed about me… _Cynder giggled as she read this, she knew whom Spyro was talking about… _I love her so much. I would do anything for her, but I'm so confused on what to do a lot of the times. We got into an argument just for getting these journals! Mainly because I was too lazy and didn't want to change, but still, it's only been a week since Cynder and I stopped the Great Cleansing, or as everybody in Warfang calls it, the Dawn of the Dragon, I just wanted to relax._

_But now things are even more hectic than I ever dreamed. I have people always wanting to congratulate me, sometimes in ways that are inappropriate and stalker-ish, the Guardians want me to help with the repairing of the city and the alliance between the Moles, Cheetahs, and Dragons, and a mate who I never know anything about… maybe I should just talk to her. I don't have anytime with her or even to grieve about Ignitus' death. I get home and she's asleep and I'm so tired sometimes I pass out on the stairs. I'm just going to talk to her right now; I'll finish this entry after I talk to her…_

Cynder took a break from reading and tried to remember what happened that night. When she gave up trying to figure out what happened she looked back at the journal and was surprised to see that the next part of the entry was the next day.

_Last night was amazing! That's all I have to say… I woke her up and of course she was on the grumpy side but she still took the time to listen to what I had to say. After we discussed the problem and found a solution she… well… we made love for the first time since our first, which was a week ago. Well I think that's enough for this entry, I can't keep my Angel waiting for too long._

_Spyro_

Cynder giggled after reading the entry and skimmed through the journal running into entries like when they found out that Ignitus was the new Chronicler, the day Ember stood up for Cynder, the time when Spyro found out Cynder was pregnant, when the Guardians made Spyro the teacher for young dragons, and finally the day Flame and Ember became mates. She stopped at his last entry, however, and wanted to see what he wrote the day he disappeared.

_Another day of teaching today… not exactly what I like doing but at least I get to work with Ignitus' son. I just wish Rook would act more like his father more often. He's a bright kid and very mature for his age, but he always runs away when we're in Avalar. I don't know what to do sometimes. And today I'm not really in a good mood._

_Ember and Carla had to rush Cynder to the hatchery last night and I woke up without anyone to share the morning with. I don't even get to see her all day today because I'm taking the kids to the northern part of Avalar. But at least I become a father today. Cynder and I have been waiting for this for five months now, but I don't get to see her or the egg until tomorrow._

_Ugh… well I have to go. I woke up late so I have to make this entry quick._

_Spyro, Cynder's Hero, and father as of today_

Cynder wiped tears from her eyes with the blunt side of her tail when she finished reading Spyro's last entry. Never before had she ever had the courage to just touch the journal and now she finally had the chance to see how he felt about each day. But the dragoness was tired and showed it by yawning so she decided it was best to wait until the morning. She was about to close the book when she heard a knock on the door. Cynder stood up as quickly as her tired legs could and ran to the door. When she opened it there was a silver dragon standing outside. The silver dragon looked to be in his late thirties and was a definite war veteran, which his scars gave away. He had a face much like Terrador's and large ram-like horns connected together by a bony crest. Behind the crest was black hair that only went past his head.

"Mistress!" the silver dragon said boldly but out of breath at the same time.

"What is it Steel?" she asked.

"The Guardians need to speak with you now!"

"About what?" As she spoke more and more dragons landed next to her house looking prepared for battle. "What's going on?"

"I'm not authorized to say anything ma'am, but it is of utmost importance to you!"

"Please don't tell me it's another 'We believe we spotted Spyro' missions again!"

"It's not."

"Oh," Cynder looked back to the stairs where her children and maid were sleeping. She turned slowly and blankly stared at the floor. "What about my family?"

"That's what we're here for Mistress." Steel said standing strong.

"All right," She said putting a commanding expression on, "Protect them with your life Captain! Got it?"

"Understood, Commander!"

Cynder nodded her head and walked out of her house. As she did a couple dragons ran into the building while Steel and the others stayed outside. The silver dragon saluted Cynder as she walked passed him then walked to the door and stood in front of it, guarding it. Cynder unfolded her wings and pushed herself off the ground, taking to the air in one swoop. The cold night air roared in her ears and rustled her wing flaps as she flew through the sky.

In a matter of seconds she made it to the new Temple of the Guardians, which Spyro helped build, that was now in Warfang. She landed on the ground so hard she slid across the ground a few feet. Cynder bashed her way through the stucture's door and found Flame and Ember already talking to Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and the new Guardian of Fire, Blaze.

Ember was a dragoness who was two years younger than Cynder and Spyro and her size showed it. Even though she looked similar to Cynder she was a couple feet smaller than the black dragoness where as Cynder was a little bigger than Volteer, the smallest Guardian. Ember was pink and had golden belly scales and golden horns that looked exactly like Spyro's. She also wore a golden necklace that had a heart in the middle that was filled with a beautiful red crystal, something that Flame gave her on their first year anniversary. Her tail spike looked like a heart and was the same color as her most dominant scale color. On top of her head and right before her tail spike he had purple sails starting to grow.

Ember stood next to Flame who was a red dragon. Flame was a couple months older than Ember. He also had golden belly scales and golden Spyro-like horns but his tail spike was a golden spaded instead of Spyro's barbed arrowhead-like tail spike. The red dragon's back was covered with golden spikes that almost look liked hair. And instead of his wings being his dominant scale color they were gold as well.

Blaze, who became the Guardian of Fire after Spyro refused to be, was Ember's mother and looked almost alike, except for color differences. Every part of Blaze's body was crimson red but her horns, tail spike, sail and wing flaps were all golden. And her attitude was known to match her fiery name.

"What's going on?" Cynder asked politely but still being a little on the impatient side. Ember and Flame both looked at her with familiar faces. They only showed this type of fear when Cynder was told that Spyro had disappeared. Cynder didn't let their expressions slow her down, in truth they made her more impatient.

Terrador was the first to speak. "Do you remember a dragon by the name of Titan?"

"How could I not?" she growled, "If I remember correctly I came to you for help when he started to harass me. And if I remember correctly all you did was say, 'Oh how could such an honorable soldier like him do anything like that?'" Cynder was fuming when she looked back at the memory.

"We had no reason to believe that Titan would do anything like that," Blaze spoke up, the Guardian's voice sounded even more sinister than Malefor himself, "He always has been a great dragon."

"Well then you weren't actually watching were you?" Cynder never got along with Blaze. Blaze thought that Ember should have become Spyro's mate instead of Cynder.

Cynder was about to unload all her anger at the Guardian when Cyril interrupted before the fight could start. "Enough! How could two extremely decorated and honorable soldiers such as yourselves argue at a time like this?" Blaze reluctantly bit her tongue and turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at Cynder. Cynder took a deep breath and looked at the cold stone floor to cool herself down. When she was finally cooled down she lifted her head back up to the Guardians but avoided the sight of Blaze.

Terrador smiled when he saw that the conflict had ended before it got violent. Before the mighty dragon spoke he let out a sigh and Cynder saw his eyes become glassy. _What could possibly cause him to cry? _Cynder asked herself. Terrador took a deep breath before finally speaking, "Cynder, Flame, Ember. You have all been called here because we are facing a crisis."

"How many more dragons have vanished?" Flame said with a hint of concern in his still young voice.

"Actually none," Volteer spoke in his usuall giddy tone. The sound of the yellow dragon's voice made Cynder almost crack up. "We haven't had a single dragon vanish in over two months now. It's rather interesting to be…"

"Good God Volteer!" Cyril said getting rather irritated with the Guardian of Electricity's rambling. "Do you even loose interest in talking?"

"Titan has… um…" Blaze trailed off knowing that Cynder won. Cynder on the other hand didn't know how she won though. She listened attentively to find out what the mangled dragon did. "Titan has raped and murdered several females."

Cynder's heart nearly jumped from her chest and skipped a few beats when she heard this. Cynder knew that what she did the day before caused Titan to go insane. She looked down to her claws and felt disgusted with herself. But Blaze saw that Cynder had not taken the news cheerfully. The red dragoness' mouth twitched on one side into a sinister looking smirk. Cynder wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back up only to see Blaze's smirk.

"And it's all your fault!" Blaze roared at Cynder. Blaze stood up looking like she was going to pounce onto the black dragoness. Seeing this threat Cynder moved as fast as she could and leaned into a fighting stance. The Guardian of Fire dove from her seat towards Cynder and slammed into her with all the force she could muster. Cynder twisted her body just right so all of Blaze's weight would keep going in the same direction. Blaze was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall behind her.

"How is it my fault?" Cynder hissed standing over the Guardian. Blaze jumped from her position and rammed into Cynder once again. This time she managed to pin the former evil dragoness to the ground.

"If you took his offer we would not have a rogue soldier and five dead dragoness' on our hands right now!" Blaze roared. Cynder swung her tail around her body to wrap it around Blaze's limbs and made the Guardian hit the ground with enough force to make the stone crack.

Ember turned towards the other Guardians with utter horror on her face. "Aren't you going to do anything?" she pleaded to Terrador. Terrador simply just shook his head, he knew better not to get in the middle of a fight that Cynder was in.

Blaze swung blindly at Cynder with her right arm but was instantly stopped by her foe. Cynder quickly kicked Blaze's stomach with her right hind leg. Blaze staggered back from the immediate pain caused by the kick. Cynder saw that the new Guardian was already getting exhausted from the fight and knew that she had the advantage over Blaze thanks to having more endurance. Blaze took a few deep breaths and then looked at Cynder with disgust. Cynder lowered herself back onto all fours and began to walk away from the losing Guardian of Fire, she believed that Blaze already lost and she didn't deserve her attention anymore.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me you bitch!" Cynder responded to the vulgar by slowly turning her head to face Blaze. "You could've stopped this!" Blaze lunged after Cynder once again. Ember interrupted the fight by jumping in front of Cynder and bashing her mother's head into the ground. Blood started to seep from where Ember's claws were piercing Blaze's head. "My own daughter has betrayed me?" Blaze struggled to get a better look at Ember before asking, "Why, Ember. Why?"

"Because Cynder has always been a better mother than you ever have…" Ember stared down at Blaze with both fear and sadness. Cynder was surprised to see the pink dragoness even stand up against her own mother and denounce Blaze's parenthood. Cynder looked up and saw Flame walking over to his mate and she was reminded of Spyro. Flame put his wing over Ember as she lifted her claw off of the defeated dragoness. Blaze began to silently sob and curled herself into a small ball.

The other Guardians walked over to Cynder and quietly waited for her to respond. Cynder felt her stomach begin to cramp after looking back at what had occurred. Blaze never had the courage to do anything but yell and scream but this completely shocked Cynder to no end. Cynder bit her lip and waited until the metallic taste of her own blood would get the sickening taste out of her mouth. When this started to work she turned her attention to the Guardians who were all standing as if they were about to fall over at any second.

"What is it you want me to do on this issue?" Cynder asked trying her best to hide her uneasiness.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Terrador asked. Cynder simply nodded. "Well then." Terrador coughed to clear his throat. "We need you, Ember, and Flame to find Titan and bring him back either alive."

"Please Cynder, don't take your anger out on him," Cyril said in a soft tone, "We need to try and help him. He's been through a lot in his life."

"Okay!" Cynder rose her voice, "Even after all that has happened you still don't want him dead?" Cyril opened his mouth to speak but Cynder ignored him and continued to yell. "For the past two years he's been sexually harassing me and none of you believed me. And now he's raped and killed five dragoness' and you still think he deserves mercy?"

"I'm with Cynder on this one," Flame said, "That dragon is a bigger pysco than Malefor he just doesn't have the power to be as dangerous."

"You can have him back," Cynder spoke, "But in pieces."

Cryril nodded and said, "Very well. He was last spotted heading towards Nor… Northern Avalar."

The two dragons behind Cynder flinched at the sound of that place. Cynder on the other hand shrugged it off, she was bent on revenge and wanted nothing more than the taste of Titan's blood at the moment. "We'll do it." Cynder spoke before thinking about Flame and Ember. After she said it and the Guardians nodded she worried about their safety.

When all three of them were outside of the building Cynder stopped to talk with the young couple. "Guys," she said sadly, "I don't think I should let you two come with me on this one."

"Why not?" Ember barked.

"Because this one is taking us to Northern Avalar. We all know what happens up there. Plus didn't you say something about being pregnant yesterday?"

"It was a miscarriage…"

"We're going with you Cynder," Flame said, "We're protecting Spyro's Angel from all danger."

"Don't call me that!" Cynder lashed out. Normally hearing that would warm her heart but this time it just irritated her. All of her muscles tensed when she saw the fright in her friend's eyes and she shook her head. "Sorry." Cynder lifted her head to the couple. "I can't allow you guys to go with me on this one." Flame let out a disappointed sigh. Cynder grabbed both of them and hugged them a farewell. "Please take care of my children and Carla."

Cynder moved her head back to see their faces and noticed the tears falling from their eyes. "We promise Angel," Ember sniveled. Cynder felt tears fall from her eyes. She gave them both a soft kiss on the forehead and slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you, both of you," she said, "And farewell." Cynder knew that this was probably going to be the last time she would ever see them again. The black dragoness unfolded her wings and pushed off from the ground.

Nearly an hour later Cynder landed in a forest deep within Northern Avalar. _Where is he? _she asked herself. Cynder looked all around her before sitting on the grass beneath her. She looked to the sky above her and saw the constellation that was formed in honor of Spyro by the Creator. It's milky appearance almost made it look like a cloud on the night sky. The constellation brought back happy memories of them both together. These memories made her eyes tear up and her wounds in her heart start to reopen. But then she heard a twig snap behind her. Cynder quickly stood up and readied herself for anything.

The ground beneath her began to crack and Cynder exactly what it was. She rolled out of the way as quickly as she could as a spike shot from the ground. The moment was all in slow motion to her and she could feel each and every dust particle and rock softly her body. When she completed her roll she stood up again and stared at the rocky spike that was now protruding from the ground. A rumbling chuckle came from the woods in front of her and came closer and closer as each second passed.

Out from the darkness came a green dragon that stood nearly five feet bigger than herself. The dragon had a crocodile looking head with a short frill that reached from his head to the tip of his tail. All over the massive dragon were scars from previous battles, he had even lost his tail blade. His biggest scar was, however, was on his left eye. It stretched from the top of his head all the way to his right nostril. The scar was even on his eye, the eye was completely white and cut down the middle showing some sort of infection. His other eye was a dark orange color and showed a look of anger towards Cynder.

"Titan!" Cynder hissed to the mutilated dragon.

The dragon smiled and bared his deteriorating teeth. As the dragon spoke shivers were sent through her spine. "Hello, Cynder."


	3. II

**II**

Cynder gulped at the sight of the once honored yet scarred dragon. Every nerve in her body was screaming while she continued to glare at Titan. Her stomach was also beginning to cramp as he moved an evil smile across his face slightly baring his teeth. Cynder had to suck up her fear otherwise she wouldn't be able to take the brutish beast down. She quietly took a deep breath before finally gaining the courage to speak.

"Titan!" she exclaimed, "By order of the Dragon Guardians I hereby place you under arrest for the rape and murder of innocent dragoness'."

Titan released a low chuckle and slowly walked toward Cynder, which made her limbs begin to shake. "Your one to talk, Cynder," he growled as he circled her, "Or should I remind you what you have done?" Cynder's courage was slowly vanishing each moment she heard Titan's breathing. She knew that he was much stronger than her and worse, she was alone with him. "If you need a reminder just look at my scars," Titan ran his claw across his all of his injuries. Cynder shivered as she glanced at them and remembered their last fight. "I have you to thank for these. Now no dragoness would ever even bear to look at me let alone love me. So now the one who did this to me must pay for her crime, for all of her crimes, with either her body or blood! The choice is yours murderer."

"I would rather die than let you have me!" Cynder hissed.

"Which I am willing to do, but are you willing to let your children become orphans?"

Cynder thought about her children back in the city. Fortunately they were safe so even if Titan killed her and went after her daughters Cynder knew that not a single dragon would ever let that happen. "You do not scare me Titan!" she hissed, "You will come with me or die!"

Titan chuckled once again then gave Cynder a nerve-racking glare. "Is that a challenge Queen of Terror? I warn you, you are making a very horrible decision by risking your life."

Adrenaline rushed through Cynder's nerves and she easily got her courage back. She laughed at the mutilated dragon's words. "I would never mate with you! I would get a disease from you!" She quickly stopped laughing and turned her tone to a serious one, "And shall I remind you what happened the last time we fought?"

"Your pride will get you in trouble."

"It usually does," Cynder said jokingly.

"So be it." Titan threw his entire body toward the black dragoness ramming her into the side of a tree. Cynder ignored the pain from the collision and looked to where Titan was. Titan was charging after her and she had little time to react. She kicked the tree she was thrown into instantly breaking through its thick trunk. Cynder jumped from the ground and lifted the tree high into the air. The tree's weight kept it falling to the ground and it fell on top of Titan.

Cynder landed on the ground next to the tree wait for a response. She got it within a few seconds when the middle of the tree exploded. Titan climbed out of the hole he created and blasted green energy he created by absorbing energy from the earth out of his mouth towards Cynder. Cynder drew her wind power and turned into a twister making the beam fly right past her. When she stopped spinning she shot acid from her mouth at Titan who immediately jumped out of the way. The acid hit the tree and burned right through its trunk making a wild hissing noise while it did so.

Titan landed on top of the black dragoness and easily pinned her to the ground. While doing this he left his head wide open for an attack and Cynder took advantage of this by head butting Titan. While he was blinded by her attack she bit down on his neck as hard as she could. Cynder's fangs cut through Titan's skin and blood rushed out of the wound into her mouth. The metallic taste of blood made the instincts of her evil self coarse through her at a quickened pace. The bloodlust gave her more strength and she sank her fangs deeper into the dragon's neck. Unfortunately she found out that she barely missed his jugular and Titan threw her over his body into yet another tree.

Titan stood up on his hind legs and kept his gaze on Cynder. Cynder stood back up on all fours and looked right at the injured dragon. Titan lifted his claw to his wounded neck and placed it onto the injury. When he pulled his claw away he looked down only to see his own blood. Titan's breathing became frantic and his eyes showed an anger Cynder never saw before. He went berserk and charged after her once again.

But this time Cynder stayed put, not moving. When he was nearly on top of her she reached for the back of his head using his momentum to push him to the ground then flipped her body over Titan. She turned to face Titan and saw that he was already standing up. Cynder quickly shot her tail blade at him, which pierced through his neck only inches away from the jugular. _Dammit! I missed again! _

Titan roared in pain and reached for her tail. Cynder disappeared into the shadows then instantly reappeared behind him. The black dragoness stabbed her tail through the mutilated dragon's back, which caused him to roar even louder. Blood sprayed all over both of their bodies as she dug her tail blade deeper into his flesh. Cynder moved her mouth to Titan's neck planning to end the fight quickly and put him out of his misery.

When she opened her mouth over Titan's neck there was bright light that flew towards them. Cynder looked up before being hit by a fire ball and was knocked completely off of Titan. Titan turned to attack the fallen dragoness but then a small creature ran up the earth dragon's back. The creature tied a rope around his neck and jumped down pulling the massive dragon down to the ground making a load crash as Titan's head cracked the earth below.

"Tie them up!" a female voice ordered. Two others ran to aide the other in tying up Titan. But Cynder was surprised when they shackled him with the same green chain Malefor used to tie her and Spyro together. Cynder tried to stand up but was stopped when another creature appeared from behind her and shackled her to the ground faster than lightning.

Cynder looked up to face the creature and was able to get a perfect look at it as it stood up from the kneeling position. The creature was only about six feet tall and wore armor that she had never seen before. On the creatures wrists were leather vambraces that had a metal cross crafted into them, and its hands were covered by black gloves that didn't cover the fingers. Covering the creature's body was a black leather tunic with a metal belt going around the waist and boots that went over the leggings and was held on with many straps. However the creature's arms were not covered by the tunic and showed peach colored skin with a small amount of very fine hair covering the forearms. Cynder immediately knew what this creature was. _Humans! _she hissed in her mind. The human was obviously male and was somewhat skinny. He was in his early twenties and had a lean yet also muscular body. His face was angled and he had a squared jaw. His blonde, unkempt hair reached his ears and shimmered with sweat. But what Cynder saw next surprised her even more than the human himself, his eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

"Good work, Drake," the female said walking up from behind the young human. She wore silver armor that gleamed in the moonlight and had her head covered by a brown hood. However this hood did not hide her glowing orange eyes.

"What are we going to do to these ones?" Drake asked bowing to her. His deep, booming voice sounded so familiar to Cynder that it made her flinch at the sound of it. However she didn't know whom the voice belonged to.

"Well it's not everyday you catch two dragons at the same time now is it?" the female asked, "Hello dragons, my name is Naomi. I am the Overseer of Teirna Hold, and Hand of the Lords."

"Let us go you… you… oh whatever the hell you are!" Titan roared. A large human wearing Nordic armor grabbed Titan by the mouth and smashed him on the ground.

"Wolfe!" Naomi shouted, "Calm your brother!" As she spoke a white haired human wearing a black rawhide trench coat and a face mask came from behind and began to quietly talk to the massive human. "Now let's see… Two dragons. One female, and one male… I know just what to do with you two." The smirk that lit across her face made Cynder shudder at the thought of what her captors would do to them. But then she remembered the fact that multiple dragons have disappeared.

At this realization she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you the ones who have been kidnapping dragons for the past four years?" Every human looked at her with shocked faces and she realized that her tone was very sinister.

Naomi chuckled and took her hood off showing off her black hair that only reached her shoulders. "Clever girl you are." Naomi turned to her soldiers and began to laugh even more. "It seems the Lords' work has not gone unnoticed!" The other humans did not laugh with her but instead the brothers stared at each other. However Drake continued to stand motionless and breathing steadily in front of Cynder. Naomi quickly ended her laughter and turned her body viscously towards the downed dragoness. "Both of you will be sent to the Arena where you will fight for your survival or die."

"I'd rather fight for my survival now!" Titan roared and shook violently from his shackles. The green energy chain vanished out of thin air. Titan spewed energy from his mouth at the humans who easily dodged it and vanished into thin air. Drake however just stood and watched as Titan tore off the metal from his arms and legs.

Drake glanced back at Cynder than yelled, "Run! Get out of here Cynder!"

Cynder was very shocked and began to ask, "How do…"

"NOW!" Drake yelled as he charged after the now free dragon.

Cynder had no time to ask again. She also knew that it was best to run and get as far south as she could. Cynder looked down to try and remove her shackles but was instantly shocked when they were no longer there. Not even the metal braces where there.

Titan's roar made Cynder jump and look to see what was happening. The human created a firewall to protect himself from the dragon's earth blast. Cynder stood up and took to air as quickly as she could and flew south towards Warfang. She stayed in the trees so it would be difficult for anyone to track her down if they wanted to.

It seemed as if it was working but then all the sudden Cynder was rammed into and smashed into a large oak. Before she could stand up a dragon's arm was shoved into her neck and slid her up the tree. Splinters pierced her skin and felt as if bees were stinging her constantly.

Cynder tried as hard as she could to push back the attacker but the pain and loss of oxygen was siphoning her strength. She drew enough strength to face her opponent and wasn't surprised to see Titan glaring at her with bloodthirsty and lustful eyes. Cynder gasped trying to fill her lungs full of oxygen but no air was allowed due to Titan's strength. Titan began to chuckle maniacally and showed his satisfaction from Cynder's suffering. To further her suffering Titan lowered his head to Cynder. His breathing grew in intensity as he moved closer to Cynder's head. He silently chuckled before saying, "You're mine now."

His voice trailed off and Titan turned his attention to the dragoness' and quickly moved his mouth closer. Eventually after what felt like forever Titan ran his tongue up Cynder's neck, tasting his prize. The sensation drew Cynder mad and she thought of every way that she could escape. But she also knew that her time would run out soon, the air in her lungs was not enough to suffice for too much longer. An idea quickly entered her head and regrettably forced her hand to the area between the scarred dragon's legs. Titan was instantly lost in his hormones and pleasure came to him.

This is exactly what Cynder wanted. During his fantasy Titan's dragonhood erected and left it open for damage. Cynder took advantage of this and sliced it her claws. Titan roared so load that Cynder's ears started to ring. She then kicked Titan's new injury and sliced his wrist with her tail blade. Cynder ducked underneath Titan as he fell against the tree.

When she was finally free from Titan's grip she landed on the ground gasping for breath trying to fill her lungs as quickly as she could. Cynder turned to face Titan when she had enough air and enough strength to do so. Titan was still roaring in pain and holding his soft spot. Seconds later he lowered to his fours readying himself for another round with Cynder. This shocked Cynder as she thought Titan would be incapacitated for longer than a few seconds. She quickly noticed that the claw marks were below where Titan's dragonhood was sheathed. _Damn I really need to work on my aim! _she thought to herself, _I must be really tired tonight. _

"You'll pay for that one you whore!" the earth dragon roared. Titan stood on his hind legs and went to try and swipe Cynder. She grabbed the back of his claw and threw it passed her. Titan struggled to rebalance himself and flipped his head around to look at the black dragoness. Cynder snapped her right hind leg straight into Titan's face sending the massive dragon to the ground. She lunged towards the downed dragon. She, however, found out that her aggressiveness brought her trouble. Titan blasted her with a wave of earth energy.

Cynder soon found herself flying in the air with no stop in sight. That was until she crashed into three trees behind her. Before she realized what happened the trees fell on top of her and trapped every part of her body except her head. Cynder was yet again in harm's way. Titan chuckled loudly while stomping his way to her.

This entire fight Cynder only managed to get herself into situations that meant her death, or worse her submission. Everything she did Titan was able to counter. During her enslavement under Malefor she was never this weak, in fact she defeated Titan within seconds. But Cynder knew that it wasn't because she lost her power, it had to be that Titan trained for this moment for a very long time. She was not ready but he was. Cynder had to do something to get away or kill Titan. But to Cynder surrender was no option. She could easily escape from her wooden prison by using the shadows but knowing Titan's newfound skill he would be expecting that. She was too tired to be able to use her wind element except for defense. Poison isn't exactly an element she uses all that much and it requires very little strength to use so that would be the only viable power to use.

Titan's monstrous chuckling broke her out of her planning. He had multiple new wounds that were very deep and painful looking. The mutilated dragon had a bite mark on the left side of his neck and a stab on the right that went all the way through his thick flesh. There was another stab through his stomach. This surprised Cynder because normally a wound like that would kill any normal creature. How was Titan able to ignore his wounds and not just ignore the pain but also ignore the damage? Titan's other wound was a slash mark a few centimeters below where his soft spot is sheathed.

"What?!" Titan roared, "Not going into the shadows this time?! Finally giving up?" Titan began to laugh uncontrollably.

An evil smirk curved across Cynders face at his words. "Perhaps," she snickered, "Why don't you come over and claim your prize?"

Titan growled before saying, "You think I'm actually that dumb to make that mistake again?!"

Cynder had to force herself to keep from laughing. "Is the mighty Titan, victor of a thousand battles, scared of this poor immobilized dragoness?"

"Look the dragoness who is immobilized and you would understand!" The bloodthirst in Titan's eyes disappeared at his words. "The infamous Cynder, Queen of Terror, and mate of the Champion of Warfang, the only one who could best me in combat." Tears began to form in the scarred dragon's eyes and he shifted his focus from her to the ground. "I was once a great warrior, who never lost a fight. I was even told that I could even best Malefor himself in single combat. Then during a battle with the apes a black dragoness attacks me and tears me apart. And yet you kept me alive so I could tell everyone of your existence, so that by my words you could strike fear in their hearts. You did this to me and made me who I am today!"

"I take full blame for the scars Titan. But what you did to your life, that's your fault. You chose to live bent on revenge and it destroyed who you once were. You should've realized that at least you're alive. At least you have a second chance to make the difference. Well I shouldn't say have, you messed up your second chance and became the very thing you swore to protect Warfang from!"

Titan's eyes shot back up to meet Cynder's and almost instantly his bloodlust returned. "Now you die!" he roared. He jumped into the air and dove towards Cynder. She shot a blast of acid that hit Titan directly in his wound in his stomach. Cynder gathered as much energy as she could and moved the wind near his to push him into the sky. Cynder disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Titan. He quickly realized what happened and moved to slash at the former Queen of Terror. Cynder ducked her head underneath his claws and twirled her body so that the blade on her wing would slash Titan's stomach. There was little resistance from his hide as it was cut by Cynder's serrated wing blade. Blood sprayed everywhere from the new wound and landed in Cynder's eyes blinding her.

Knowing that Titan would take advantage of this fact Cynder shadow stepped behind him and grabbed onto a tree as he fell to the ground. As quickly as she could Cynder wiped the blood from out of her eyes and spotted Titan. Titan was roaring with such ferocity that would wake all of Warfang. However the scarred dragon faced Cynder and flapped his wings. He was charging. Cynder readied herself for the blow from the charge and saw an opening to his jugular.

Right as she began to push off of the tree a wall of fire exploded in between them. The shockwave from the explosion pushed both of them far away from each other. Cynder slid across the soft forest floor slowly slowing down to a stop. When her vision finally came back she lifted her head only to see the wall of fire quickly dying out.

"It would be best if you leave her alone monster!" a booming yet again familiar voice said from behind her. Cynder flipped her head around and what she saw amazed her. Drake was calmly walking up beside her and wielding a staff with a sword blade on the end of it. This was no spear, however, this was what Cynder knew as a war glaive. A weapon only very high ranking human magic wielders use in close combat. And on the war glaive's blade was a word written in dragon letters. The letters spelled: shadow. "Cynder," Drake said, which startled her yet again, "I think it best if you sit this fight out."

"But…" she protested.

"No." Cynder had so many questions to ask but she chose not to ask until the problem at hand was taken care of.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into ape?!" Titan bellowed while lifting himself from the rubble of the fallen trees. "You are making a big mistake in challenging a dragon soldier in combat."

"Enough of this already!" Drake yelled. "Now I have no idea what this dragoness did to you, but you have to listen to me! If neither of you get out of here soon then you both will be captured again! And believe me, what my comrades will do to you comes nowhere near to as bad as what your kind can do! You get out of here and you both have the chance to live and start new. But if you ever try to harm Cynder I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"How do you know my name?!" Cynder hissed at the peace seeking human.

Drake snickered before saying, "Let's just say an old friend was very protective of you and could never stop talking about you."

_SPYRO! He's alive! _The thought of him being alive made every cell in her body melt in her happiness. But then came the knowing that he was in a place where rescuing him would be downright impossible.

Titan chuckled uncontrollably before speaking. "Well if Spyro asked you to keep her alive then you'll have to be prepared for a newsflash. I will have Cynder tonight, even if it means killing you."

"Not if I kill you first." Drake said calmly.

"We shall see." Titan jumped towards the human with speed that frightened Cynder. Drake flipped his weapon over his shoulder then to the right and a wall made of stone that slammed into Titan's side flinging him to the ground. Before Titan could even react Drake then swung his war glaive onto the ground, which made fire sprout from the end of the blade and shoot towards the downed dragon.

Titan noticed this just in time and slammed his claw into the ground making a wall of stone that blocked the incoming fire blast. The fire blast exploded Titan's shield and gave Drake an open window to strike again. He took advantage of this by running to the massive dragon. Titan slashed at the human, who was the size of his own arm but hit the staff part of the war glaive. Drake flipped his weapon downwards and then spun around faster the wind itself. The blade end of the war glaive stabbed Titan in the shoulder. But before the pain even got to the scarred dragon Drake pulled the blade out of his shoulder and spun around again. This time he slashed Titan straight in the snout. Blood sprayed out of the new wounds and Titan roared in agony.

Drake's war glaive vanished with a puff of black thick smoke. The human then punched the air in front of Titan and a red fireball blasted Titan in the face, sending him flying. Drake charged after the dragon at lightning speed and axe kicked the ground when he passed him. The air around Titan pulled him to be in front of Drake and slammed him into the ground. Drake flipped around to kick Titan but was then slashed by the dragon's claw. The human staggered back and noticed that Titan was getting ready to blast earth energy at him so he dropped low into a horse riding stance and lifted his arms up. A stone wall rose out of the ground and blocked the full blast of the energy.

Before Drake could turn around and put his back the wall Titan burst from the wall and landed behind the now helpless human. Drake turned around just quick enough to face Titan but nowhere near fast enough to be ready to block any attack. Titan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. The scarred dragon raised his claw to make the finishing move when Drake's blindfold slipped off his face and revealed his eyes.

"Impossible!" Titan exclaimed. Drake then yelled at the stunned dragon pushing him off of him. The massive dragon unfolded his wings causing more air resistance so he wouldn't fly back as far. Drake jumped in the air and side flipped down into a kneeling position. As he landed on the ground flame whips appeared out of nowhere and slashed down upon Titan. Titan raised his arm in defense against the flame whips as the whips struck him. The whips made a hissing noise when they hit the once honored beast's arm slicing and burning his flesh. Luckily for Titan the attack did not slice all the way through his arm. He ignored the pain and lowered his arm to face Drake who was already ready for another attack. "It's time for you to face the truth!" he roared, "She doesn't belong to you anymore. You failed!"

Titan released a long stream of earth energy form his mouth towards the human. Drake stood up as quickly as he could, raised his left arm above his head like he was blocking an invisible weapon, and punched the empty space in front of him. Three streams of fire, one red, one blue, and one orange, launched from his fist once his arm stopped from its hitting motion. The flames spun around each other then, right before meeting the energy blast, combined into a purple stream of fire. When the beams collided an explosion was created and destroyed the surrounding trees and hit Cynder, who struggled trying to stay where she was. When she looked up Drake blasted Titan with another ball of fire. The dragon blocked the blast with his wing.

Drake's war glaive reappeared into his hand seconds before Titan slammed his tail onto the magic wielder. He quickly rolled away from Titan's tail then jumped over it to get closer his foe's front. Titan slammed his fist in the ground when the human landed from his jump. The shockwave from Titan's punch pushed the patch of earth that was in front of Drake and slammed him in the chest. The impact was strong enough to break ribs of any normal human but it seemed only to stagger Drake. Titan took advantage of this and moved to deliver the final blow.

Instincts took over Cynder and she charged after Titan when she saw this. With speed she never knew she had the black dragoness reached Titan and grabbed his neck cutting into it with her talons. The force of her attack shoved Titan to the ground with such force the ground cracked underneath him. Titan tried his hardest to stand from the impact but Cynder already grabbed his head and pulled him up opening up his neck to attack. Cynder placed the hook of her tail blade right where Titan's jugular was located and pulled. Because of the position of her tail blade all the veins in the mutilated dragon's neck got caught on the hook. Blood sprayed everywhere but Titan's screaming quickly ended and finally the once honored and praised warrior stopped breathing. Cynder let go of the body when it finally stopped twitching. It was over. Cynder's nightmare had finally ended. And now she had a way to find Spyro.

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter such a long time. I was pretty busy plus I lost passion for writing for a little while. But now I'm back and chapter 3 will be released much quicker than this one. My new year's resolution for this year is to finish this story this year. Please leave a review and tell me how I can improve my writing abilities. _

_P.S. Author notes like this will be rare. Thank you reading and sorry for the wait._


	4. III

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this chapter took such a long time to write, I've just been really busy, and I mean busy! Anyway here's Chapter III!_

**III**

Titan is dead. Cynder's fear for her children's lives finally was ended. She knew that no one would ever go after threaten their lives' ever again. But what made her victory even more satisfying is the fact that she now had a lead to Spyro. Her four years of neglect might actually end. But her chance laid with a human, a creature who belonged to a dying and violent race, and a very powerful one at that. If Drake had any hostility towards her it could be the end of her mission, and life. Was it wise to take the risk and try to bring her mate back to her? Cynder stared as Drake made a new blindfold out of some black smoke and tied it across his eyes. As she watched the human doing this she realized she never saw his eyes, and obviously from the fight Drake was not blind. He was hiding his eyes, but why?

Drake finished tying the blindfold to his eyes and turned his body to Cynder as if he was surprised she was still there. "What are you doing?" he asked distraughtly, "Get out of here!"

This proved to Cynder that he was protecting her so she felt confident enough to ask. "You know Spyro?"

Drake hesitated at the purple dragon's name. He ran his hands through his unruly hair nervously and finally spoke. "He saved my life. I owe him everything."

"Do you know where he is?"

Drake sighed. "Listen to me," he started, "Is he worth it? Is saving him worth losing your life?"

"Yes," is all she said, "I can't live without him and I will stop at nothing to bring him back to me! Not until I am back in his arms!"

"Do you think it wise to be that obsessed over him?"

"You try being with someone you love for half a year and then having them disappear, never to return. Look, I can live on without him if I had to. I have for four years to the day. But now that I know he's alive I have to have him next to me! I have a chance to end the pain I feel everyday!"

"He asked me to protect you if I ever ran into you during my hunting runs. I will not break that vow."

"You don't have to break your vow, but you can't stop me either."

Drake took a few breaths and thought about what he was going to say next. "He was afraid that you'd say that if you knew he was alive. Fine!" he exhaled, "But we are doing this my way! You follow my lead and listen to what I say or Overseer Naomi will kill you and possibly me. Understand?"

"Completely." This was it, Cynder made her decision. She made a choice that could probably be the end of her, and she knew it. But the dragoness didn't care. This certainty of death meant nothing to her as long as she had a chance to see her Hero one last time.

"Well, here goes nothing." Drake said. He shot a fireball beneath his feet and stood still as the ball exploded and made a circle of fire around him. "I'm summoning the Overseer," he said before he continued with the ritual. The fire burned marks in the ground that looked like crosses to Cynder. After the fire stopped Drake stood up from his kneeling position and looked up at Cynder. Beneath his blindfold his eyes began to glow blood red. Shivers crept up her spine at the sight. The human shot another fireball at the ground but with greater intensity and this one was just as red as his eyes. After he shot the fireball his eyes stopped glowing and the flame circle change colors to match the color of the fireball.

Behind Drake appeared a wall made out of red fire. The human backed away from the circle he made then faced the wall of fire. Within seconds a black silhouette stepped from the wall and the fire extinguished itself. Cynder's eyes adjusted to the quick change of light and saw a familiar figure where Drake drew the circle on the ground. Naomi's eyes still glowed orange in the night, which gave a sinister aura to her. She was wearing the same armor as before but two curved swords were sheathed on her back.

As Naomi approached Cynder she couldn't help but rumble a growl I the back of her throat. The very sight of the Overseer made every one of Cynder's feral instincts act up and as every second passed it became harder not to want to lunge towards the human. But she had to gather all her strength to restrain herself. If she didn't Cynder could lose her chance to ever find and save Spyro.

A wicked smile snaked across Naomi's face as if she knew how hard it was for the dragoness to control herself. "I was hoping the male would've survived instead," she sneered, "Those muscles of his would've been a perfect addition to the arena. But obviously she is the better choice. However, there is one issue." Naomi turned her head to Drake and in an instant one of her swords flashed out of its' sheathe and pressed against his neck. Cynder hissed and lunged but ended her charge when her other sword was pointing directly at her. Drake motioned her to stop by holding his hand outstretched towards her. Cynder locked her instincts away in thoughts of being close to Spyro. Naomi never moved her attention to the dragoness, she was completely focused on the man who was at the other end of her blade. "Why isn't she shackled?!" she yelled.

"She wishes to be turned instead," Drake said. He didn't even have an ounce of fear in his voice, like the blade that rested against his bare neck didn't even exist. And what did the human mean by being 'turned'? More and more questions popped up into her head.

"Does she now?" The Overseer flipped her blades back into their sheathes and moved closer to the puzzled dragoness. "What's your name, Dragoness?"

Cynder found it hard to speak at first. She gulped and finally found her voice. "Cynder, former Queen of Terror, and mate to Spyro, Champion of Warfang," she hissed, full of pride. _Dammit Cynder! _she cursed at herself, _that was not a smart thing to say!_

"Well we sure can't call you that in the Hold," Naomi laughed, "Plus if anyone knew that Malefor's pet was housed within our walls… well let's just say your usefulness would run thin rather quickly. We shall call you by a different name, so that the only ones who know of your true name would be Drake and I. How does Ruth sound?" Cynder snorted in acceptance before the Overseer smiled and flipped around to face Drake. "And since you're the idiot who left your new pet without a leash, she will be kept under your care. I'll arrive to start the turning early in the morning." Drake bowed his head and Naomi stormed off towards Titan's body. "See you then Ruth." Her entire body turned into a firestorm, which then covered the dragon corpse behind her and quickly vanished, leaving no trace of the woman and Titan.

"Well," Drake broke the silence, "That went better than it could have."

"What did you mean by being 'turned'?" Cynder quickly asked.

The human looked at her with a concerned look, tightening his jaw. "This isn't the place to be talking about this. Let's get to my house instead."

Cynder nodded. Drake walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The human's touch sent chills down her spine and made her feel like she's never felt in a long time. He took a deep breath and his body began to turn into black smoke. Cynder knew what he was doing so she did not flinch when the black smoke reached her. She always recognized the shadows when she saw them. In a few seconds her body was disappearing into the shadows. The forest around her vanished and her whole world went black. But then, as if she was only closing her eyes, she was standing inside a stone building.

Beneath her feet she could feel a soft cover over the ground, as if the floor was covered in a cushioned blanket. Some of the buildings in Warfang had similar covers on their floors called carpets. Cynder only guessed that the humans called it the same thing. Behind her was the door to the house and to the left of it was the window which just like in Warfang it was covered with glass. She remembered that the dragons came up with glass during the reparation of the city. It was a combination of sand and fire from what she could remember.

"It's not much, but it's home," Drake said walking past the dragoness to the couch on the wall to her left. Near to the back of the house was a large bed, big enough to fit two fully grown dragons if they didn't mind being very close to each other. Behind the bed was a staircase leading to a closed door. Next to the couch were a wardrobe and a fire pit that was encased with stone but had a small opening which revealed some burning cinders, meaning Drake had a fire going before he left and put it out.

But then Cynder turned her head to the right of the house and was shocked to see it covered in skulls. Seeing that mostly dragon skulls were on the wall made her anger flare up like a firecracker, but it also puzzled her to see human skulls as well. But in the middle of the wall displayed a skull that was twice the size of a dragon's and looked as if it had multiple razor sharp finger-like appendages for a mouth. She picked up the skull to observe it further and found that there were no sockets for the eyes anywhere. _What the hell is this thing?! _she asked herself.

"I bet you have quite a few questions you want to ask now," Drake interrupted her analyzing of the house.

Cynder put the skull back on the shelf and stared at the human. During her exploration of the small house Drake had taken off his vambraces, his boots, and his socks. They were just thrown lazily on the ground in front of the couch.

"Just one for right now," Cynder answered. Drake walked past her to the bed and looked as if he was about to collapse onto it from exhaustion. Instead of doing what his body obviously wanted to do, however, he turned around and sat on the bed, slouching his shoulders as he did. By this point the blindfold around his eyes was beginning to irritate the black dragoness. To ignore the urge to rip it off Cynder continued. "What did you mean by being 'turned'?"

Drake ran his hand through his hair and slammed it back down on the bed. _He's nervous,_ Cynder thought to herself, _Good! _"Look," he started, "Not all of the humans in this hold are, well, human… A small percentage of us are actually dragon. So…"

"So I'm going to be turned into a human," the black dragoness interrupted in annoyance, "Lovely."

"Not exactly," Drake said doing his best to calm Cynder down, "More like granted the ability to turn into one and forced to stay in that appearance in public."

"Oh, well, that's not that bad."

"Except for the fact that the process is painful and disorienting."

Cynder raised her brow in confusion. "How would you know that?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Oh, right… Spyro…" Cynder felt a sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. To hide her blush she turned her head, but couldn't help the smile that crept across her maw.

"They were given the name, dragonspawn, because they 'spawn' from dragons."

"Clever. Do you know any other dragonspawn?"

"One other, a young whelp. His human name is Chase and he's the butcher's assistant. I believe his true name is Rook, through."

_Rook is alive too?! _"What does Spyro do?"

"I don't think it's my place to say. Naomi will have my head and yours if I told you anymore." Drake moved nervously. Something was eating away at him but he was forced into keeping his lips sealed. He nervously rustled around on his bed before asking, "Do you want me to set up a bed for before I crash?" he asked slowly turning to Cynder.

"No," she answered shaking her head softly, "I can last one night on the ground." Cynder couldn't stop her staring. There was just something to this human that made her feel at home. Something about him made her feel safe, it was a feeling she's only ever had with one other, Spyro. She couldn't understand why however.

"Okay… Well I'm going to sleep. I suggest you do the same."

"You're not even worried that I'll kill you in your sleep?"

Drake chuckled before standing up. "Well, if you did that Naomi would hunt you down, and you would lose your chance to find your mate."

Cynder snorted in anger. No matter how much it angered her, the human was right. She laid down on the carpet. Because of the fire, the carpet was warm and welcoming. She watched as Drake lifted his shirt from his body and threw it aside. He was obviously attractive by human standards but what Cynder couldn't stop staring at were the feint scars on his entire abdomen. She looked down at her own chest and saw that his scars were similar to hers.

Drake finally took his blindfold off next but Cynder couldn't see them due to the darkness of the room. But they gleamed in the moonlight and it was what she needed to prove that the human wasn't blind. His eyes moved to look into Cynder's then up and down her. This made the dragoness very uncomfortable and she turned away. However, nothing could stop her from looking back at him slowly, no matter how hard she fought herself.

Drake smirked and ran his hand through his hair once again. Cynder blushed at this sight. _God dammit Cynder!_ She mentally kicked herself. _Why do I feel like this?_

Drake turned around to get onto his bed and Cynder was shocked to see the scars on his back. On his shoulder blades were claw marks that started from the middle of his back and came down diagonally to his ribs, as if the claws were dragged downward. The claw marks also showed that whoever or whatever left them had four fingers.

"Sleep well, Angel," Drake said softly.

Instinct and fury took over Cynder's actions as soon as she heard her nickname. She flicked her tail at him making him stagger from the bed, hissing and baring her fangs while she did so. Her claw flashed in the moonlit sky as it was flying at Drake, slamming him into the wall.

"Who are…" Cynder froze when her eyes met with Drake's. At this distance she was able to see his eyes a little better than before and their bluish tint startled her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Drake angrily exclaimed.

Cynder shifted her focus from the human's eyes to the fireplace behind her. "Make it brighter in here so I can see your eyes!" she ordered.

"Why?!"

"Just do it!" she hissed, flashing her fangs at him. Drake's mouth curved into a mischievous smirk and the room lit up enough for Cynder to see his eyes more clearly. They showed the strength that his body resonated but a calmness that made every nerve in Cynder's body fight to not want to melt at their sight. But their color unnerved Cynder ever more. They were a vibrant violet, a color she has only seen twice.

Her heart skipped a beat and her limbs went limp, dropping Drake on the ground. Every muscle in her body froze and Cynder was lost in her emotions. Every single painful memory she had hit her with the force that would shatter the stone walls that protect Warfang. It took every last ounce of herself control to not let the emotional turmoil she was experiencing show. Unfortunately she felt her eyes to begin to water up and the world around her began to blur.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at Drake. "Spyro?" she sniveled.

Drake let go of a loud laugh that made Cynder's anger flare again, she did not like being humiliated. "Why would you think that I'm your long lost mate?" he asked, still laughing.

"Multiple reasons," she snorted, not even trying to mask her anger.

The human's laughter quickly ended and his smile slowly faded. Cynder could see him swallow before he spoke. "Explain to me these 'reasons' then."

"My first reason that led me to be suspicious was when you knew my name. No other human knows who I am, not even the Overseer knew. But your excuse for that one was that you knew Spyro. But then you told me about the dragonspawn and I already knew you were hiding something from me.

Second, your voice. Your voice sounds very similar to his. The only difference is it's deeper. But then again Spyro's voice was beginning to change before he disappeared. Another was how protective you were over me. The other humans couldn't care less over which dragon survived. There are also those scars on your chest, they're the same as mine. Spyro and I got these during the battle with Malefor, he slammed us into the wall of the cave as we fell down to the core of the planet.

The scars on your back are the exact ones I gave to Spyro. But it wasn't from the many battles I had with him. I gave those claw marks to him the first time we became one." Her tears began to blur her vision again as the memories of that night flooded her mind. As she continued to talk the sadness she felt inside became more apparent. "And then you called me the one thing that only Spyro and my best friends called me, Angel. That was his nickname for me, that only he would ever say to me when we were alone. Not even the Guardians knew of that name. He would never tell anyone because he wanted to keep that name sacred to me and only me. It took Flame and Ember awhile to learn of it. But the thing that really gave you away is your eyes. I've fought humans before and I've never seen one with purple eyes! And as for dragons, that is a rare eye color. So tell me I'm wrong, Spyro!"

The house was quiet for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the peaceful chirping of crickets and Cynder's sniveling. Once again Drake ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"About time," is all he said. Blinding light engulfed him and Cynder was forced to quickly shield her eyes. As each moment passed the light got brighter and brighter. Cynder forced herself to look into the heart of the blinding light and saw it become a fire made up of multiple colors.

The first thing that appeared from the rainbow colored flames was a claw. The purple scaled claw clenched into a fist and two giant wings sprouted from the fire. The massive wings were a few feet larger than Cynder's and its fingers were as golden as the sun. The leathery membrane between the wings fingers were a red-ish orange tint. Another claw shot out of the fire and both slammed into the carpet covered ground. A tail with a golden and barbed blade on the end slithered out of the fire. The fire started to fade rapidly and spiraled around the dragon in the middle. And then the room was silent again. The only noise in the house was the sizzling of the scales of the purple dragon's body.

The moon light still lit the room and allowed Cynder to study the dragon that now stood before her. Every feature on Spyro was exactly how she thought he would look. He was slightly larger than her and had the appearance and bulk of an earth dragon. The only difference was he was a little more slender but every single muscle was still well defined. He looked as if he could suvive any fight, but his body still showed off his gentle spirit. His horns were just as Cynder remembered them, they even still had the claw and bite marks she gave him while they wrestled, but were a little more faint.

The great purple dragon stretched out his wings and cracked his neck back into place. At last he opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes and what she saw was happiness and sorrow. Her emotions began to flood her mind and eventually tears began to fall from her eyes yet again. Spyro's mouth curved into a smile and he began to talk. However, he was met with a swift slap across his face. The smile faded instantly and he lowered his head to look at the floor.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" Cynder screamed at the top of her lungs. She could no longer hold back her tears and her eyes began pouring them out. Spyro looked back up at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

Spyro sighed. "If I did," he started, "both of us would be killed. Since you figured it out without me saying anything you most likely won't be punished."

Cynder's mood still didn't switch. "Oh yeah! Mister 'I'm going to be a hero by not telling Cynder who I really am'!"

He nodded. "Now I'm the only one who will be punished for being an idiot as Naomi loves to call me."

"Well, that's because you are an idiot!" The black dragoness' anger ended and she laughed for the first time since she entered Teirna Hold. But she immediately stopped when she noticed Spyro's saddened expression. "Oh Spyro, I was just playing." The purple dragon's mood didn't change, however. "Dammit Spyro! Don't turn this moment to a bad one! I thought you were dead for four years! So don't you dare ruin this moment!"

Finally a smile crept over Spyro's mouth. "I won't," he said. He lifted his claw and gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. When they were merely centimeters apart he paused for a few moments. Each passing second felt like hours and Cynder's breathing became erratic as her anticipation grew higher. Spyro licked his lips and pulled her closer to him until their lips met. This new contact felt weird to her but she loved the feeling of being close to her Hero. Her breathing slowed but her heart rate increased dramatically. Her eyes automatically closed and Cynder lost herself in the moment. Eventually the black dragoness could feel her mate's tongue pecking at her lips. She didn't know how to react to this but as Spyro pushed harder on her lips she opened her maw and allowed him access. His tongue slid into her mouth slowly. His taste was to her savor now and only made her want more. She got what she wanted when she pushed his tongue out of her mouth and slithered her own tongue into his mouth. The taste of his mouth excited her and she explored every inch of it. Feeling the edges of his razor sharp fangs sent chill down her spine.

Spyro slowly pulled away, which made her almost move closer to him to continue the contact. But she began to gasp for air and remembered the need to breathe. She opened her eyes after Spyro was no longer touching her. They stared into each other's eyes while taking deep breaths trying to refill their lungs. Pleasure from the contact built up into her like a tidal wave.

"What was that?" she panted. Spyro smiled and placed his claw underneath her cheek. Blood rushed to Cynder's cheeks as she purred with anticipation.

"The humans call it a kiss," he answered, "It shares the same meaning as a lick for our species."

A sultry smile crept over her maw. Cynder pushed them both to their hind legs and Spyro was forced to the wall. "I want more," she commanded in her seductive tone.

Spyro quietly laughed before pulling his mate into another passion filled kiss. This one was short lived when he pulled away but after a deep breath he kissed again. The freedom of kissing brought no end of pleasure to Cynder. It made it nearly impossible for her to think. She began to slowly move her claws across his chest, feeling every muscle under his smooth scales. Spyro pulled away from the kiss and slowly kissed his way down to the nape of her neck.

The heat from his breathing on her neck gave Cynder a calming sensation. Then she felt him bring his mouth closer to her scales. He pressed his lips against her neck and opened his mouth wide enough to gently nip at her. The soft flashes of pain drove her over the edge and her body only begged for more. She pushed against his assaults making them increase in intensity. Cynder couldn't help the purr rising from her. When Spyro heard this he let out a small laugh. "You like that Angel?" he cooed to her. Cynder blushed and gently nodded.

Her instincts fought for control during the moment and it was beginning to drive her insane. One part of her wanted to force him into doing what fate has denied her for four years. But there was a part of Cynder that wanted to take it slow and make the pleasure last as long as both of them could last. It was all happening way too fast for her. She needed take a breath or two and figure out what she wanted in this moment. Cynder pushed Spyro off of her and staggered back. She could see the confusion in his eyes and felt sorrow for stealing the desire from him. She prepared for him to begin to question her, but all her Hero did was smile.

Her mouth curved up into a small smirk. "So you keep mentioning this so-called 'arena'," she said, "What is it exactly?"

"Well actually it's very similar to the one we fought in when the pirates captured us," Spyro began, still smiling, "It's a huge stadium where the competitors fight to the death. But it also serves a bigger purpose in the hold. You remember how the justice system works in Warfang?"

Cynder almost burst laughing at the question. "Duh!" she snickered playfully, "You do time in jail equal to the crime."

Spyro snorted and shook his head. "It's a different story here."

"What do you mean?"

"The justice system here says that no matter what crime you commit, whether it be stealing a loaf of bread or killing one hundred men in cold blood, you are sent to the arena and forced to fight for your freedom and survival."

The black dragoness' eyes widened. It shocked her that such an old race would be that oppressive. "What happens if you lose?" _Really Cynder?! _she sighed, _It's obvious they die!_

Spyro chuckled. "It's not a dumb question Angel," he assured her, "Yes they die but their magical powers are siphoned from their bodies and given to the Lords by the Overseer. The body is then made into a Blackguard."

"What's a… Wait! How did you know I thought that was a stupid question?!" Spyro's chuckles turned into a low but almost uncontrollable laugh. "You just find this entire thing amusing don't you Hero?"

"Perhaps just a bit," he winked, "Let's just say I've had quite a lot of time perfecting my abilities. And the Blackguard are the Overseers' personal guard. They are vicious, bloodthirsty, and very skilled in fighting."

"Great... I have two new things to worry about now. An army of undead who are trained to kill efficiently, and my mate knows how to read my mind!"

Spyro continued his laughing and eventually Cynder joined him. It felt good to tease around with him again. Four years of being alone has finally ended. Unfortunately, next came the challenge of freeing her Hero from this torture. But now it was time for her to enjoy his company and take advantage of the safety. Spyro yawned and climbed back into his bed to get some sleep but she wasn't about to let him get any sleep yet.

Cynder walked onto the bed with Spyro and reached for her mate's arm. When she grabbed it she could feel his muscles tense up. What else is on his mind? Is there more he wasn't telling her? She didn't care because it's been far too long without the feeling of being close to him, and even though in the past she took it for granted it was always on her mind when the black dragoness wasn't around her lover. She wanted him, she needed him, and she was about to lose her patience. Spyro looked right in her eyes and all Cynder could see was sorrow. Water drips were beginning to fall from the bottoms of his eyes. She couldn't tell if the tears were from happiness or from the sorrow she already saw in his eyes, but she wanted them to stop. But before Cynder could pull her claw up to his chin he lunged forward to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Cynder's tense muscles loosened at the feeling of being close to Spyro. As the kiss continued Spyro slowly moved his claws up and down her. This made her smile because he was almost acting as if he was trying to determine whether she was real or not. Cynder softly pulled away from the kiss for a quick breath then returned for another one. He tasted just the same as he did four years ago, even with the tears running down his face. And his scent got stronger as the moment continued. Every single detail of the moment just made the heat rise between them. She lost control and pushed Spyro on to his back and slowly moved her way up to straddle him. Spyro grabbed her roughly and pushed their maws together nearly devouring her entire mouth. For the first time in four years Spyro and Cynder finally had another chance to make love to each other.

_A/N: Haha! No lemons coming from me, but in the future I might go into more details during these scenes. We'll see ;) Anyway, again, I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time to finish and I'll do my best to finish the next chapter as quickly as I can._


End file.
